


一面城墙与一个蹦床

by EleanorYang



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorYang/pseuds/EleanorYang
Summary: 在他们位于南唐斯的乡间小别墅里，Crowley终于成功劝导Aziraphale用上了笔记本电脑。Aziraphale花了好几个小时盯着Windows的默认屏保，一直也没登进去，因为，“哦，你看嘛，Crowley，多漂亮啊！——五次Crowley意识到自己是爱上Aziraphale了。一次他发觉对方也爱自己。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	一面城墙与一个蹦床

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a city wall and a trampoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092469) by [kafkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkian/pseuds/kafkian). 



> 作者笔记：  
> 献给Michael Sheen（大家都知道为什么）和我的搞兆小伙伴，Clo。  
> 题目来自The Killers乐队的Read My Mind的一句歌词。我写这篇的时候全程都在循环boygenius的翻唱版。去听听吧！这首歌特别美。
> 
> 译者笔记：  
> 原文甜到掉牙，超——有画面感，但到处都是长难句和（刻意的）模糊描述......大量意译，希望中文尚且通顺，有条件的朋友请还是阅读一下原文。

1

在他们位于南唐斯的乡间小别墅里，Crowley终于成功劝导Aziraphale用上了笔记本电脑。Aziraphale花了好几个小时盯着Windows的默认屏保，一直也没登进去，因为，“哦，Crowley你看嘛，这个多好看啊！”

“才不好看呢，”Crowley视线越过他的肩膀瞧着屏幕上崎岖不平又美丽的坎伯兰乡间景致，反驳道。“现实里不怎么好看。五分钟外就有一个野餐据点，周围哪哪儿都是垃圾。我有天还去那儿施行了一个小诱惑来着。”

还办得蛮不错的。细微，但有效。要不是Crowley循循善诱，那个戴着副破眼镜眼含渴望的小破孩无论如何也不会真就把典藏版的《万恶之渊》偷藏在自己夹克底下溜出了水石书店。不过他还没跟Aziraphale提起过这件事。他隐约疑心天使会赞成他这么干。书是从连锁书店而非独立书店里偷出来的，初衷还是为了积累智识，两样都违背了Crowley表面上遵循的宗旨。

话又说回来，他们两个各自最近都没怎么小心翼翼照章办事。

“哎呀，这张上面还有奶牛呢。” Aziraphale无视了他。Crowley在餐桌对面坐下，凝视了Aziraphale片刻，看着绽放的幸福把他的面颊染成了粉色。Aziraphale根本动也没动那笔记本电脑。他只是盯着它，满脸都是那颇具个人特色的欣悦友善，按理说Crowley完全应该犯个恶心。“你看它们多可爱呀。”

Crowley有一套专门应对这些片刻的流程。他在公元五世纪设计了这套流程。当时他终于搞清楚了，天使在他心中激发的那些念头与感受并不会消失，而且大部分还都不是双向的。天使当然是爱他的，但是只是以那种，有点无心地、带点义务性质地爱着所有活物的方式，爱着他。Crowley自那以来早已跟这一事实和平相处。它就只是，时不时还刺痛他，就像小酌一口过热的茶水时，被它烫了上口腔。（倒不是说Crowley自己被茶烫过嘴。只不过他从许多凡人的内心尖叫中总结出：这种小小不测带来的刺痛感、受背叛感，以及但愿情形有所不同的想往，和他的感受大抵相似。）

Crowley至多只能放任自己感受，让爱意洞穿他，就算这情绪失之自然又黏黏糊糊，总想粘住他的血管内壁——然后等着它从另一头蹿出来。这招有时候甚至还有用。

“我们应该上这里去，”Aziraphale指指屏幕，然后把它转到Crowley面前。那是一幅夏日阳光下的惠特比海滩，田园牧歌到可疑的地步，Crowley对它摆了个臭脸。“冰淇淋很不错的样子。”

“还有牡蛎呢，”Crowley无法抗拒地指出。

“还有薯条呢，”Aziraphale满足地叹息。然后他微微皱起了眉头。“但是，这里是不是有一堆撒旦信徒的那个地方呀？我觉得不太好吧。”

“他们只是哥特族而已，”Crowley告诉他。“没那么危险。至少宗教意义上没那么危险。有些其实还挺深谋远虑的呢。”

“喔。”Aziraphale看上去还是紧张兮兮的。

“他们只有十月末前后才在惠特比出没。”Crowley吸吸鼻子。“就像翻石鹬一样。我觉得不成问题，天使。”

“没问题，”Aziraphale喃喃着给了他一个短促而带思量的微笑。“应该是没问题。”

2

他们那年夏天去了惠特比。那里景色和Aziraphale字正腔圆地称呼为“计算机”的玩意儿上面显示的景致一模一样，让一切都感觉更值当了。那天下午早些时候本来是要下雨的，但Crowley看见了那些迫近他们的阴云，颇为刻意地对他们怒目而视，于是他们迅速乖乖走开，发出狂乱的沙沙声和噼啪声，Crowley将之解读为道歉——它们该当道歉。

不用再担心这又是哪个恶魔在施行奇迹，他们又会不会在下头告他的密，他感到非常自由。对他来说，这是一种相当愉快的生活方式——既然，他现在已经能对自己承认，这确实就是他一直以来生活的方式。

“哦，说真的，老伙计，”看见那些向着东方地平线仓皇逃窜的积雨云，Aziraphale对他私语道。“也不用这么夸张吧。”

Crowley没有费力去跟他解释，确实就是要这么夸张才行。Aziraphale其实非常喜欢被人照料，除非人家的照料明显到直直捅到他眼前——那他就会红着脸抗议说，是别人硬要这么干的，他才绝对没要求被照顾到这个份上呢。

“天气不错，”Crowley最后开口说，凝视着质地如宝石的蓝海。他觉得这场面绝美得恶心。除了——他眯眼看向遥远处一个手舞足蹈的人形，决定暂且由它自生自灭。等一会儿它会自行了结的，或生或死。“没必要毁了这么好的天。”

他有意识到Aziraphale正盯着他，但他没有转头看。他任凭这种感觉保持原样，温暖着他。

“我们要不要买几个甜甜圈？”他这么问，主要是为了看看Aziraphale想起这回事就肉眼可见地雀跃起来的样子。

“买吧买吧。”对方赞成道。“但让我先……嗯。”

Aziraphale把墨镜放低了一点——Crowley给他买的，看见Aziraphale把它戴上时没一开口就说出什么下流话来，他为此自豪不已——然后眯着眼睛，显然是试图看清那个现在正颇具娱乐性地像风车一样乱舞的身影。

Crowley叹了口气。

“我搞定吧。”他说着压下了Aziraphale的手臂。“超过一百英尺的东西你都没辙。”

“才不是呢。”Aziraphale吸气，尽管他现在已经把手放下垂在了身侧。“我只是在近处做得更漂亮罢了。”

“你的问题在于，你从来不考虑全局。”Crowley矫正了那个人类，校准了他脑海里的方位图，让他游近了岸边，用掉了三十秒灌下四罐Monster功能饮料后会猛然用尽的肌体能量。只是一点无伤大雅的小后果。要收支平衡嘛。“只要调整思维方式就能让视力变好，你就是太忙于担心那些小细节了。”

“脑回路是很复杂的东西嘛，你知道的。”Aziraphale抗议到。“那么多神经元啊，神经线啊，搞错一点点就，砰！就搞砸了整个身体，还得送去修理。我就是不想弄错嘛。”

“你不会搞砸的。”Crowley挣扎了一小会儿，最终还是屈服了。一如往常。“来，让我看看。”

“喔，你要——”Aziraphale脸红了，又惊又喜，看着Crowley靠近——比实际必要的距离近得多，但他毕竟只是个恶魔——把两只手轻轻地放在Aziraphale的脸颊两侧。“喔，谢谢。”

“小意思。”Crowley喃喃着，把他自身的碎片送进天使视神经的疆域里。他不该像这样为了享乐而运用自己的力量，但这激情实在是过于美味——进入他体内，比皮肤紧贴皮肤还要亲近。Crowley最细小的微粒在叛乱一般的狂喜中闪烁着，在它们触及的每一处泡腾着修复那些衰变了的部位。它们惊叹叫嚷，告诉他：这里很美。我知道，他回答说，虽然音量放低了，但一样满带敬畏。我知道。 

撤后时他知道自己的脸一定是涨红的，因为除非Aziraphale是全世界最愚蠢的、毫无感受力的木头板子，才会在那样的事物流遍他自己全身时依旧对之毫无察觉。而他并不是木头板子。但是Aziraphale什么也没说。他只在Crowley的最后一颗微粒离开他的时候极轻地哼了一声，让现在这个情态脆弱的Crowley特别想要从半空中抓住那些声波，锁进他大脑中某个箱箧里面珍藏起来。但他控制住了自己。他不去干不合适的事。

明明是个恶魔，可他真的很擅长这个。

“谢谢，”Aziraphale又说了一遍，说得轻柔。Crowley不敢看他。

“别太当回事，”他急促地说着朝着镇里走去。“还要甜甜圈吗？”

3

“我真心觉得我们应该送他们俩点什么，”Aziraphale对他说。他正在扫读餐桌上一大摞新娘杂志——是实打实的纸质杂志，Crowley震撼地发现它们竟然还没灭绝。“不是为了礼数，不过就是……你知道的，我那个冲动的老毛病，自那之后也一直没能成功改掉。”

“不过现在你手头可没有什么炎剑了。”Crowley嘟囔。“你最多也就能给他俩搞个立式搅拌器什么的。”

他正躺在沙发上胡乱浏览着电视综合音乐台，他新买的天空牌机顶盒，供应商强力吹嘘过这几个台。其实这盒子有点货不对版：按照Crowley登记注册的时候听信的说法，频道数量本来应该是是无穷的，不过他当时不清楚。“我不太记得有发明过这些东西哎。是你干的吗？”

他指向正在播放着《清晨天使》MV的VH1台。

“不是吧，”Aziraphale对那视频皱眉，“我总觉得是你的产物，那么个发型，什么的。”

“也有可能是他们干的。”Crowley模棱两可地指向人类族群，他们应该正在远处过着自己的小日子，离他俩的温馨小窝十万八千里，令人舒心。倒不是说Crowley住在伦敦的时候就不喜欢那里，但搬过来以后他就意识到，当年他一个劲儿忙着为了自己的需求和渴望在其中曲速穿梭，除了自己苦心经营的一片小天地以外，他根本不太了解那个城市。发觉自己其实想要平静祥和的生活，他还蛮震惊的。他是老了。

“看到他们自己想出新点子来，感觉总是很不错，是不是？”Aziraphale像个自豪的小学老师一样露出大大的笑容，转身回去看那些杂志。

“他们都这么干了上千年了，天使。”

“哎呀，我知道，但是，”Aziraphale心满意足地叹口气，啜饮了一口热可可。“但是现在意义不太一样了嘛，你不觉得吗？”

Crowley坐起身来，越过沙发背看着他。能不受墨镜阻碍地看着他，至今还是总会令Crowley惊讶；这些日子里他离开小屋的时候通常会戴上，但他总是忘记自己现在不是成天都戴着眼镜了。Aziraphale有时也会忘记，Crowley看得出来——他有时会突然一惊，在他记起要微笑之前，一些让Crowley辨认不出的情绪相当显著地洒满他的面容。

“很多事物现在的意义都不同了，”他半心半意地应道，从那个蜷曲的姿势里伸展开来，伸长四肢舒展着身体，指尖几乎扫到天花板上，脊椎舒舒服服地发出咔嚓声。上碧落或下黄泉，这种感受都不存在，而且天使们跟恶魔们也从来没费那个力气复制过：实体化后享受到的纯粹的躯体快感，就算被一群性别莫辨的裸身美人亲手喂食无穷无尽的神飨，也敌不过这种快乐。“说实话，我觉得婚姻并不是其中之一。”

“也是。”Aziraphale不情不愿地表示同意。“但是——你看嘛！”他举起一幅图，图里两个穿西装的短发女人拥抱着彼此，两个人都笑得发光，幸福到气场能够振动着逃逸到现实里。Crowley忍住一阵颤栗，以及内心深处的一波渴望。“难道这种事不会让你心里觉得有一丢丢快乐吗？”

“我心里什么感觉也没有，”Crowley谎称。“不管怎么说，你不是应该在找礼物吗？我印象里Anathema和Newt又不是蕾丝边，他们也不需要你帮忙策划婚礼。”

“好姑娘叫我帮忙安排花束，”Aziraphale精确地纠正他，把一摞杂志剪报整理成了干净整洁的一捆。“你记得的。”

Crowley想起来了。只是被人请求而已，Aziraphale的欣悦已经闪耀到几乎让人难以承受的地步；Anathema自己也被他亮起的气场光晕闪得眯起了眼。Crowley不得不离场去骚扰鸟盆里的鸟。Adam和小伙伴们玩耍的声音从远处传来，但Crowley上次来塔德菲尔德的时候已经跟他们玩够了，实在没心情再理他们。

他停下思索起来。“那，那些漂漂亮亮的……妈的。是在哪儿看到的来着？长在水上那些。你知道的，跟那个——”

“哦，埃及百合。”Aziraphale把指尖搁在嘴唇跟前。“克娄帕特拉那儿的——但你不觉得它们太暗黑了吗？”

Crowley盯着他。“我们说的这可是Anathema，”他提醒天使。“再暗黑也无所谓。更何况，那些花摇晃起来也蛮好看的。”

Aziraphale满意地对他微笑：一股满足感同时也流遍Crowley全身。他急迫地转过头去放壶烧水，然后才想起，他是个恶魔，其实根本用不着去亲手按下那个按钮。

“说起来，”他在突然的强烈欲望中停顿片刻，“你想出去吃午餐吗？”

“喔——”这句话让Aziraphale笑得更快活了，并非Crowley本意，但这个笑容确实又保障了他的生活趣味，“你想去哪儿吃？”

4

旧书店的气味令人舒心。如今他们已经搬离了伦敦，Aziraphale的书店无限期关闭，为防人还在周边摆上了一圈专门惹人生厌的气场，Crowley发觉自己开始在附近的村落里寻找替代场所，逡巡在塞得满满当当的书架之间，寻找某本他永远都找不到的东西。

直到今天为止。

“那么，”Crowley听到Aziraphale的声音从古典学区域后飘出来。“如果你是想找氛围美学类的东西，那王尔德正合适，但请允许我也建议你看看——”

“爱伦坡，是不是？”Crowley接上话头，从两排书架之间闪出来，如愿以偿吓了天使一跳。天使正在教育什么人，他那还在青春期的受害者让Crowley觉得有点眼熟，但直到他认出那副眼镜才认出这小孩是谁，于是一切都清晰明朗起来了。这个小鬼头一定是转移了行动阵地，从水石书店转移到了一个更狂野的地界，而这种升了级的犯行是Aziraphale决不会容忍的。除非这小孩偷的是本特别有意思的书。

“亲爱的，”Aziraphale这样称呼Crowley，音调暗示着只要Crowley说错一句话，他就要开始叉腰教训人了。“你又在这儿干嘛呢？”

“我喜欢这里，”Crowley硬着脖子说。“旧书和——别的玩意儿。”

“别的玩意儿。”Aziraphale白他一眼。“总之，我正在向这位小Charlie解释——”

“我叫Craig，”小孩打断他，视线从天使处移开射向恶魔，愈发惊惧起来。“我跟你说过了。不知道你干嘛会以为我叫Charlie。”

“啊，是是是，‘Craig’,”Aziraphale点点头，古古怪怪地对着Crowley的方向挤眉弄眼。Crowley感到要微笑的冲动挣扎着战斗到他皮肤细胞的表层，被他无情地镇压住了。如果天使生来是个凡人，他估计现在早就在哑剧界大杀四方，如鱼得水了。“我正在向Craig解释——”

“我们不偷东西，是不是？”Crowley插话道，Charlie或Craig睁大了双眼。“我们应该存好零花钱再来买书，是吧？”

“呃 ，”Charlie或Craig说。“对，你说得对。”

“这就对了。”Crowley拿起手边最近的一本插图版《伊索寓言》。“这么本渣渣就要二十九镑九九，天使，认真的吗？”

“又不是我定的价，你知道的，”Aziraphale炸了毛，做了个怪相。“不过这价格确实是有点荒谬。这版插画甚至都不怎么样。”

“你想念那里，是不是？”Crowley后来问他，那时他们打了打Charlie或Craig的手板，送了他一本皮质封面的《弗兰肯斯坦》，让他承诺了会自己办图书馆借阅证，就放他走了。“恐吓人家不好好对待收藏品会遭天罚？踮着脚尖在背后接近那些正在阅读下流片段的人，吓他们一小跳？”

“哦，有一点啦。”Aziraphale带点罪恶感地笑着说。“但是你知我知，我基本上没卖出过什么东西。”他深深叹了口气，“更多是为了盘个地方存书。”

Crowley哼了一声，他们在舒适的沉默中行尽了归家的余下路途。

一周以后，Aziraphale从镇中心买完东西，在一个完全不恰当的时机进了家门，从敞开的书房门口喋喋不休地讲着牛奶的价格，然后倒抽了一口气。

“Crowley——”他开口道，然后好死不死地，开始热泪盈眶。

“不，你别，”Crowley急匆匆地说 。他那两只超自然的手，一只抱着一摞珍本出版书，另一只举着一柄古董放大镜，而他不知道应该先放下哪一样去安抚天使。他也搞不清怎么才能安抚天使，毕竟千百年来他对触摸对方的方式和时机一直都有多加小心。“这都是小意思，不是——没什么大不了的（not a big deal），真的——你别——”

“没什么大不了的？”Aziraphale猛吸一口气。他的购物袋都不见了——但愿不是送回到它们来的地方去了，不然那头牛今天下午可就要遭罪了。“为什么你总是在最不合适的时候使用那些乱七八糟的美国方言，Crowley？”

他边声情并茂地表达怒意，边扫视着整个房间，双眼越睁越大，眼神越来越脆弱，Crowley觉得自己能理解他乱发脾气——他需要把那些多余的情绪全迁移到什么别的地方。Aziraphale用眼神扫荡着这个用超自然能力扩大过的房间，看着那些新柜子，以及其中或崭新或没那么崭新的收藏版旧书合集。看着Crowley精心折射过的阳光，照亮了房间，却不会伤害到那些书本一分一毫。

“你前几天说过嘛，”过了一小会儿之后，Crowley尴尬地开口。“你说你有点想念那里。”

Aziraphale转头看向他。Crowley撂下了书本和放大镜。他知道这句解释根本就不靠谱。任何天使、恶魔，甚至是人类，只要脑子还清楚，就不可能接受这么个答案。Crowley自己就不会接受。

“我知道，肯定不是一回事情，”他试着继续解释。“这里没有伦敦市那种都会感，也没有——你知道的。没有顾客。但是，我就觉得。嗯，不管怎么说。”他挠挠自己的后脑勺。“要是你不喜欢，我们总可以把它改回去。”

“你敢——”Aziraphale粗暴地截断他的话。他跨过几摞典藏版的莎士比亚集，凝视它们的眼神如同飞蛾扑火。他摇摇头，试着从着迷的状态中清醒过来，站到了Crowley身边，好让他们俩可以一起审视这间房。他碰了碰Crowley的手肘，Crowley整个愚蠢不堪又深怀渴求的每一寸躯壳都感受得到。Aziraphale的手在颤抖，声线像在崩溃边缘：“我亲爱的，你可不敢。”

5

当然，他们不时还是会回到丽兹饭店去。他们俩一般轮流施行奇迹把自己运过去，但Crowley隐隐怀疑自己上手的次数比对方多得多，因为Aziraphale总是抱怨他施移动法术累得消化不良。

“你有没有想象过那会怎么样？”Aziraphale没头没尾地问道。Crowley那晚刚刚灌下了第三杯酒。

“什么怎么样？”Crowley没看他。他当然知道对方指的是什么，但既然他们当初花了那么多气力维护一切，让Aziraphale亲口说出那个词他才满意。要提起这事对谁来说都不容易。毕竟他们险些失去了那么多。

Aziraphale在座位里直起身子。“当然是说世界末日了。哦，你早就知道我要说什么了。你就是喜欢逼我开口讲出来。”

“不予置评。”Crowley沉着地说，又倒了一杯酒。“不管怎么说，我没有。我是说，我没想过。”

这是谎话。Crowley对末世的想象又全面又有创造性，但无论如何他都不愿意跟天使聊这回事。他做的那些有关末日的噩梦只能是他跟他自己的脑壳之间的小秘密。

“你肯定想过。”Aziraphale瞥了他一眼。“没什么好为之羞耻的。尽管——”他的鼻梁皱了起来。“你不觉得有关它的记忆不知道怎么回事一天比一天模糊了吗？像蒙了一层又一层雾似的？”

“你说有关什么的记忆啊？”Crowley开了个玩笑，又被Aziraphale瞟了一眼，于是他叹了口气。“好吧好吧，我也注意到了，但我不怎么担心，天使。只不过是现实的引擎把我们从末日的可能性之中越拉越远了。这是好事，说明它绝对不会跑回来反咬我们一口。”

Aziraphale把玩着手里的餐巾纸，避过Crowley的眼神。“我不想忘记它，”他说。他音调里暗含的什么东西使得Crowley想要清醒起来，好加入到某些他现在难以参与进去的深层次的对话里去。“大家说了那么多重要的话，办了那么多大事。我不想忘了。”

“我就没忘，”Aziraphale开口说“我甚至都不喜欢你！”时的神色。又悲痛又坚定。无情无义的宇宙进程也无法将那场景从Crowley的记忆中抹去。“我是不会忘的，天使。”

Aziraphale迅速看向他，脸色泛红，嘴角撇了下去。他伤感的时候当然也很美——Crowley在过去几世纪抓住了大把不必要的机会注意这一点。但他更喜欢Aziraphale开心的样子。他的快乐总在肌肤下散发着光芒，Crowley一直没弄明白为什么每个站在他旁边的人没能全部马上意识到他是什么种族的造物。他开心起来看上去就像有人把一瓶子星光灌进了凡人的躯壳。

“我不知道我们两个想的是不是一回事，”Aziraphale说。说来奇怪，Crowley感觉他好像在斟词酌句，直到他放弃了，转移了话题。“我——哦，算了。要不要分一份甜点吃呀？”

“跟你分吗，天使？一向乐意。”

Crowley由着他点了个焦糖布丁。Aziraphale吃了个精光，就象征性地给他留了一口，但他不介意。Crowley本来就不怎么爱吃甜。

+1.

典礼精美绝伦。Crowley可以先花点时间把自己的职业厌世情绪先摆在一边，来承认这一点。

Anathema穿着一条暗绿色的长裙，Crowley和Aziraphale都看不懂它的设计：上头布满了钩子皮带，但依然看起来格外迷人。她乌云般的秀发里嵌着一朵鲜花，她还戴着眼镜。婚礼全程，Newt看上去都像是近期叫人敲了脑袋。

“可怜孩子，都不敢相信自己会有这种好运，”Crowley对Aziraphale评论道。“但说实话也不能怪他这么觉得。他这可算是攀高枝了吧。”

“哎呀，闭嘴吧。”Aziraphale这话说得并不是很凶。他正吃着餐盘上拿的一块来源不详的焦糖布丁。餐盘无疑是由侍者供应的，但只要他们一离开视线，就没人能想得起他们的面容了，而Anathema其实不记得自己有安排过人供应这些餐饮。但那些三文鱼和起司奶油泡芙太美味了，所以她并没有提出质疑。“你知道嘛，这种事不是只看脸的。”

“我知道啊，”Crowley狡黠地笑着朗声说，“所以才说他攀高枝嘛。”

Aziraphale翻翻眼睛，给Crowley的肋骨来了一记肘击。第一首舞曲柔缓地奏响，他囫囵吞下了剩下的焦糖布丁。

“哦，”他望向那对共舞的小情侣，轻柔地说。“这多美好啊，是不是？”

他嘴唇边上还沾着点面点的碎屑。Crowley长叹一声，转头看向Anathema和Newt，他们正彼此相拥。

“是，”Crowley应道。“挺美好的。”

他们站在那里看着年轻人跳舞，看了很久。

“我猜你没，”Aziraphale开口说。他噎了一下，舔掉了自己嘴边的面点屑，又尝试了一次，但结巴了好几回，声音听上去颤抖又易碎。“我猜你并没有——没有对谁——是吧？”

Crowley转头直直望向天使，他觉得自己肯定是听错了。Aziraphale以他那种不合时宜的天国式怜悯心，任由Crowley跟在他屁股后头无可救药地爱慕他，是一回事；这么当着他的面来可怜羞辱他，可就是另一回事了。

  
“当然有了，”他最后说。“你知道我有啊。别现在才开始装傻吧，天使。”

Aziraphale张张嘴，又合上了。

“我没装傻，”他听上去有点受伤。“我就是这个意思。我在好好问你呢。”

他真的只是在问而已，Crowley意识到，这一刻如同创世初的一个奇迹。他的嗓音发着抖，脸颊绯红，手指抓着怀表链一收一放。他真的在问了。

“我一直在等，”Crowley满脑子只剩这一句话可说。他发出的声音低沉沙哑。“我还以为你早就知道了呢。”

“我也在等啊，”Aziraphale总算转向了他，看着上去几乎是有点性急。是因为渴望太多而暴躁起来的那种性急，哦——上帝啊，撒旦啊，其他那些乱七八糟的甲乙丙丁啊。Crowley忘了如何让他的身体呼吸。“从末日以来我就一直在等了，但你一直没什么表示。”

“也不能什么活都让我干了啊。”Crowley抗议道，但已经弄不明白他们到底在吵什么了。“等等，所以你是说你——你真这么想吗？”

Aziraphale的下唇颤栗着，“我确实是，”过了一会儿，Aziraphale说。“我确实这么想，Crowley。我已经这么想了——喔，我觉得，应该是很久了。”

“天使，”Crowley无助地说。  
“亲爱的，”Aziraphale开口，以他那种充满爱意的，绝美的方式——那种他一直擅长的，在Crowley做不到的时候也总能让一切都好起来的方式——回应着。

“你觉不觉得我们应该——”Aziraphale询问道，双手在Crowley袖口和领口之间乱扑，搞不清该往哪里停。

“我觉得不然我就要爆炸了，”Crowley相当诚恳地说。这话把Aziraphale逗乐了。他本意并不是要说俏皮话，但他依然为天使的笑容心存感激。这世上没什么感觉能好过逗Aziraphale笑。

“那好吧，”Aziraphale听上去有点喘不上气。“你先来。”

Crowley盯着他，吞咽了一下。

“行吧，”他嘶声说。

结果这事跟他想象中的完全不一样——他是说接吻，这件惹人发笑的凡俗事。就算是在那种冲动已然感染了他的时候，他也一直为之困惑不已，以为这回事只是在人类躯壳里寄居太久产生的副作用。渴望把你自己跟另一个人的身体挤得那么近以至于两张嘴融在一起，肌肤贴在一起，交换唾液——这种冲动看起来一直蛮奇葩的。太混乱了，也太原始了。

但其实和躯体无关，现在Aziraphale的唇碰上了他的，他就懂了。唯一要紧的事是：对面那灵魂是Aziraphale。

“天呀，”Aziraphale撤后时猛眨着眼小声说，“这是不是就——你觉得是不是这就——就是这么回事了，你觉得是不是？”

“我觉得是吧，”Crowley回答道，无论用爱用利还是用任何奇谲野蛮的人性化的玩意儿，他都解释不清Aziraphale指的到底是个什么，却又完全清楚他在说什么。

“那我们要不要——再来一次？”Aziraphale问。他还紧紧抓着Crowley的袖子，虽然他自己好像并未察觉。他看上去好像是相当急迫地想要再来一次，而Crowley好奇自己怎么去年和过去那么多年哪次都没意识到Aziraphale脸上这个表情是个什么意思。他想知道这个神情究竟是几时萌芽，他想知道Aziraphale是几时才察觉，他想要知道一切。

“要的要的，”他说的时候面带微笑，因为Aziraphale正在微笑，因为他无法停止微笑。“要的，天使。我们应该再来一次。”

然后他们又重来了一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 欢迎关注我的同名汤不热账号！  
> Faylay优美的有声书版本链接如下，欢迎收听：
> 
> 英文有声版链接：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356121


End file.
